kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Road Less Traveled
Thunder CreekTr-1.jpg wallpaper-718149.jpg wallpaper-633565.jpg Winter-trail-snow-forest - West Virginia - ForestWander.png Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. "Welcome", the sign reads. You walk down the path, the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet. You skirt the lake of fire and ice, you hang a left at the mended wall, and you don't stop till you've cleared the deep, dark woods. Before you are two paths: one grassy and well-traveled, the other obscured by the shadows of the trees. The path you choose will determine how many footsteps you have left. Don't look down and don't deliberate; simply allow your heart to make the choice for you. If you're still here, you've taken the road less-traveled. Rules 1. You must be in the room for 3 months to be considered a regular. You must become an active user to be added to this Wiki page in the first place. Other users must vouch a position for you in the Wiki page itself. Mods are always added to the Wiki page. 2. The rules of Road Less Traveled are quite relaxed compared to most rooms; just follow Kong's rules and guidelines and you should be okay. Role-playing is acceptable, but only in small doses. 3. 4rkain3, Kwll, AerohillB,Spencer22 are all the main editors of this Wiki page. If you want to change or add something ask one of editors. Keep it reasonable and don't vandalize the page. Be careful however, if you choose to edit others' descriptions. Make sure you have their permission! 4. Tips for getting noticed on the Wiki page. Communication is key! Also having a high achievement rank will help your status. Many alternative accounts or any aggressive behavior is not a good indicator of a regular user. Basically with time you add yourself to the room. Being recognized by other regulars makes the process that much easier for the edtiors to add you here. 5. If you need to know anything more about Kongregate or its terms and services. Here's an awesome link for self education. Help me! Moderators AerohillB - AerohillB is the room's mom. AerohillB's full name is "Aerial Hill of Bees; Empress of the Road Less Traveled; Stinger of Trolls and defender of Truth" She's also a moderator for Sloth. She holds the titles of Champion for Tolerance and Protector of Innocence. Became Room Owner on 14 Dec 2013. EkoBegins ' - Don't let Eko's nice attitude put you off! She likes to keep people guessing. Eko is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. 'Mateo4 - He's been a Kong member since 2011 and an ARLT regular since 2012. He became a moderator on May 30th, 2013. He's mature, kind, and always happy to chat with anyone. Samuelf00602 - Call me Samuel, I'm not Chid ;) A moderator on a game called Astroflux, he tries to be friendly and it is very hard to truly annoy him. Mainly playing Astroflux, he can forget about the chat, but when talking it is as hard to stop him as it was to start him. TheGorramBatman - Although he denies it, his name is a reference to Dragon Age Origin's Noble Dwarf Origin companion. WeirdJedi - Nobody has seen, or knows the whereabouts of WeirdJedi. A hardcore gamer none the less. WillTroll4food - Loves the cock, according to his beloved. Regulars 4rkain3 - The end of all things, The beginning of all dreams, The place of wonders, The time of secrets. Come join me in my domain, For here lie the hidden truths, Here the wind whispers, Here are your unrealized desires. Come away with me, To the realm of shadows, The kingdom of night, The Empire of Darkness. AngieSuiD - Angie will often resort to childish behaviors to distract and slip away from the chat. She is a fan of alts, so expect to find many owned by her. Angie & Eko - KBFF Arcticfenris - By day, Arctic is just your average loser, but by night, he is an average loser in the nighttime. Alt is SluttyPigeon. Fuck you Aero, I am totally active <3. Batillion223 - would like to raise the IQ of the room by attrition. Cripple_King - That guy over there. To the left. No, your other left. Seated to the right of Aero. No, your other right. Degas22 - He probably does not like you. Dwebber - Letting his inner asshole out to play, shitting all over everyone. There must be a gooey center the question is sweet or sour. Facada45 - That Portuguese guy. He’s mostly concentrated on his games but he’s always open for a nice conversation :D [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/fence Fence] - Garouhoughrile. Fenixx is awesome, guys. I know this. Trust me. Seriously. ''-Not Fenixx Alt is RisingFenixx 'JustOK' - If you described me as a drunken perv you'd be kinda accurate. Previously known as onejc89 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/knightofartemis '''KnightofArtemis'] - A.K.A. Artie; hangs like one of the boys, but can go full-blown diva at will. LKIRAHAYABUSA - Lkirahayabusa is also known as Dell. monster112 - “Don’t be so simple. People adore monsters. They fill their songs and stories with them. They define themselves in relation to them. You know what a monster is, young shade? Power. Power and choice. Monsters make choices. Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better. They sift the weak from the strong and provide a forge for the steeling of souls. Even as we curse monsters, we admire them. Seek to become them, in some ways.” Her eyes became distant. "There are far, far worse things to be than a monster.” -Jim Butcher, Ghost Story. Nathorium- Nathorium is a great friend to have, and one of the most likeable regulars in RLT. He doesn't participate in the chat as much as he used to, but when he does, be sure to chat with him! Papale - PastLife17 - PyroDragon - Full Name: P¥rσñîçù§Drαçóñì§ (Pyronicus Draconis) Destroyer of Cats and Bears, and Puncher of Faces; Burner of His Enemies and Petter of Puppies; Inventor, manufacturer, and dispenser of Über-Epic HuggleSauce® “The Hugs you can eat!”™. Pyro rarely makes sense, but when he does, his flawgic is lawless. realworlddemon -''' How can mere words encapsulate the magnificence that is Demon? [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/therockboy1 '''TheRockBoy1] - Elliot is dabes. Rusty410 - Resident Chef [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Snakeface Snakeface]' - '''Frusskrainian of the chat room. 'Spencer22, '''ThySpencer, HateTheSpencer - Spencer is probably the biggest man-child you'll ever meet. He come's off a tad trollish at first. But a good guy. Once you get to know him. Nowdays he defines him self, with many alternative accounts similar to his own name. Spencer has Ideal that he can post anything in the chat room, also including ASCII. His accounts are banned every so often, which is why he's made so many. sunnygrlrox- Sunny is a natural flirt. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ThyPilferer ThyPilferer]' '- ThyPilferer is a perfect storm of rage and arguments. TimeToDill'' '- a loyal traveler of our road 'Viral_Attraction' - 'Warped' - Warped has fulfilled his vow to someday get Aero to watch ''Boondock Saints. And she really like it. XxNerdyWifexX - A woman of strongly held opinions. And not Nerdook's wife. Previous Moderators dialMforMONKEY ''' - M is a former room '''moderator. He has been permanently banned. Gryljams - Gryljams was the room owner when the room went by the name Crabblesteen Winklepop. Unfortunately he left Kong. Stots - Stots is a former moderator. (Stots is owned by Llama.) UnknownGuardian - UG is a former room moderator. He's a very talented programmer, and can often be found in the chat room for his''' Game Development Room (GDR). Currently, UG is away from Kongregate. It is unknown when he will return. '''thiswasnttaken - Taken is a former room''' moderator'. He decided that modding isn't for him. 'VforVendetta' - V was the '''room owner' while the room's name was Absolute Absurdity, and then Hourglass. He is a fan of The Walking Dead, and (obviously) V for Vendetta. He's a very amiable guy and a great friend to have. Previous Regulars Atrius2014 - "5 out of 5 doctors recommend Atrius as a supplement for awesomeness. All of those doctors are Atrius." Chidori602 - No one knows who he is anymore. One day He just left and took all his shit with him. He shows up here and there but, mostly hangs out with his Best Friend VforVendetta. Sasuke602 - He's gone... ClashAtDemonhead - Í dag viðrar vel til loftárása. ("It's good weather today for an air strike.") CodeG3ass - Code has been coming around to the room again lately, but remains stark silent during his visits. GadgetGeek - GhostInGears - gokuguy - IrishThorn - The hater of Fenris. Kwll - One of the oddest creatures known to humanity is called Kwll. Kwll is genderless and loves to run amok in chat! It knows more than it ever lets you know, is oft capable of out-smarting others, and is known for being a very private person. LadyInsanityAmy - There are many types of insanity. Amy's insanity is the one where she sees life and death, light and dark, beginning and future. Her insanity lets her live longer. Oh, and she is a lady. "If you can't be young, you can't be old." piercingadancer - She has been coming by again from time to time. She's a nice girl to talk to if you can get past her moments of being tad emotional . qsxcft - We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. ScottM135 - Scott uses caps a lot sometimes. He can be nice if you're nice to him, but can also be a bit of a troll at times. SilverChannel - Silver was a regular for a long period of time. He used to be one of the most talkative regulars and could relate to almost anything. He's an experienced guy and a person who loves sharing his thoughts with the people closest to him! SuzyQandA- A college student who, despite her name, does not run any sort of question-and-answer. TheAtomicBomb - An old Echo Hall veteran with about two alt accounts, TAB was lead to what was then Hourglass by VforVendetta, who is also a former fellow Echonian. TheLostAura - TheLostAura is a passionate and friendly person, and hopes to soon become a game developer. thiswasnttaken - Taken isn't to be confused with a teddy bear, no matter how similar he is to one. His username wasn't taken. He is the dabes. TrevorJ23 - Left us *stuck IRL* Umbriel_ - Umbriel was a troll for a long time in the room, and was often banned. She may or may not have left the room permanentally now. WhatArandomName - "You can have it any genre, so long as it's metal." WhatArandomName goes by Warn, warn, WArN, or anything along those lines. Warn was once a regular in The Singularity. Xoxtifxox - Xox was a regular since the good old Absolute Absurdity days, and was one of the most mysterious regulars in the room. She's not much of a talker at times, but don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and very shy. She tends to come off as adorable to some people. She's also a great friend to have. Room History 'Crabblesteen Winklepop' Gryljams created Crabblesteen Winklepop in 2009. Following its creation, it remained dead much of the time. This led to Gryljams' departure from the room in 2011. It remained ownerless for several months. Eventually, VforVendetta and a few other users attempted to revive the room. It worked to some degree, so V was made the room owner, and shortly decided to change the room's name. 'Absolute Absurdity' Once V took ownership of the room, its name was changed to Absolute Absurdity. There are still some regulars who remember the room when it was named this. If you ask around, they may reminisce about the good old days. As it was near the top of the list of chat rooms, it was frequented by trolls. Fortunately, UnknownGuardian and VforVendetta were often around to moderate. Even when they weren't around, though, the room was a great place to be. There were many active regulars who would have lengthy conversations about almost anything! If you were willing to dive in, you would be welcomed by everyone there, and would feel right at home. True to its name, there wasn't much sanity to be found in this room, yet somehow it was easy to follow the chat. This was a great room for newcomers, and some of these newcomers eventually became regulars! 'Hourglass' There came a time when the population of trolls in the room grew to a level difficult for the moderators to manage. As such, V decided it would be best to change the room's name to something that wouldn't place it at the top of the list. The regulars in the room voted on it, and the selected name was "Hourglass". Many people were unhappy about the change, and some even left the room altogether. The room saw a sharp decline in activity, and some of the more active users grew silent. While the room's name was Hourglass, UnknownGuardian stepped down from moderator duty and the only moderator left was VforVendetta. There was much push for the nomination of a new room moderator. Alas, the process is very lengthy and difficult, so the room was left with but one moderator for a long time. Eventually, however, Mateo4 was made a moderator. Shortly after, V left to attempt to revive another chat room, and Mateo became the room's new owner. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners